indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lao Che Lounge
Lao Che Lounge (also known as Lao Che CocktailsIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings and Lao CheIndiana Jones and the Staff of Kings ) was a bar in San Francisco's Chinatown located on Grant Avenue. History Lao Che Lounge was a favorite hangout of members of Blind Duck's Hip Chen Tong. The lounge contained a dining hall with many tables, a grand piano, and a bar. A billiar room, also contained a bar, a billiard table, a stand-up piano, and several aquariums filled with octopi. Another room also had a bar, a second floor loft, and connected to the lounge's store room. In a basement below the lounge was a counterfeiting operation. A hidden passage behind a gong inside of the lounge's store room lead to a cave to Star of the Orient Loo Sing used to work at the Lao Che Lounge, and knew the password to get in, "Lead Handshake". In 1939, Indiana Jones entered the lounge during his search for the Jade Sphere. At some point while in the building, Jones was able to recover a Golden Bowl, Ceramic Figures and an Antique Ivory Figurine. Behind the scenes While it shares its name with Lao Che, one of Jones' adversaries from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, it is unclear whether the lounge is connected to Lao Che in any way. Preview trailers for Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings for PS3 and Xbox 360 showed exterior wall signs for Lao Che Cocktails,Indiana Jones 2007 (working title) Official Trailer 1 at Gamespot.com this can also be seen in the exterior of the building in the DS version. A sign on the exterior of the building the Wii/PS2 version calls it, "Lao Che". It is usually just called Lao Che Lounge in the dialogue and notes, however. Different adventures in the Lao Che Lounge Events in the Lao Che Lounge vary between game platforms in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. Depending on the version the Lao Che Lounge varies from being either used as a meeting house by the local Tong or is the Tong's base of operations: * Wii & PS2: Jones broke into the basement of the building and went up a level to enter the lounge while on the trail of the kidnapped Suzie Tan, taken by Blind Duck. After defeating a group of Tong men in a brawl, Jones went upstairs to continue his search for Suzie and Blind Duck, but was thrown out a window by a large thug. The thug jumped down into the alley after him. After Jones knocked him out, he pushed open a gate through o a fence, and passed the lounge's sign, "Lao Che", before heading to the Fireworks Factory. * PSP: Jones entered the lounge while trying to find Archie Tan. During a brawl there, Jones dropped a chandelier on top of one of the Tong members. After defeating the gangsters, Jones discovered a photograph of Suzie on the piano (informing him she had also been kidnapped), a map of the Tong's factories behind a wall hanging, and a note to Blind Duck on a table ordering him to take Archie to the Fireworks Factory. The evidence pointed Jones towards the factory's exact location. * DS: While on the trail of the kidnapped Archie Tan, taken by Blind Duck, and the hidden Jade Sphere, Jones saved Suzy Tan inside Tan's Exotic Imports. Inside the store's basement, he discovered a note leading to Lao Che Lounge, which had a hidden passage that led to the Star of the Orient, hiding place of the Jade Sphere. *Scavenger Hunt: While at the lounge, Indiana Jones pushed around several items in the lounge, and discovered a Golden Bowl inside the chandelier over the billiard table. *The cancelled Xbox 360 and Playstation version had the "Lao Che Cocktails" sign. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Scavenger Hunt Notes and references Category:Eating and drinking establishments